


Be my scandal

by Talokina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Robot/Human Relationships, reader is an actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: “Connor has been assigned as your personal bodyguard. As the most advanced prototype, he’ll keep you safe and conduct research, so we can identify the assailants and prevent any further attacks.” The lieutenant explains, and you let out an annoyed snort.“Do you think I need a babysitter? Do you think I can’t hire a bodyguard if I need one?” You’ve stood up, your voice as cold as steel and you’re surprised when neither the lieutenant nor the android flinch.As an actress you're used to adapt and quickly react, but even you are surprised when the Detroit police gives you an android as a bodyguard.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 94





	Be my scandal

**Author's Note:**

> I've always asked myself why i didn't publish this little drabble on AO3 after posting it on tumblr, so here we are. I hope you enjoy.

“Is this really necessary?” you ask the grey-haired police lieutenant, who had just ordered you to sit in a chair covered with dog hair. You quickly glance at the sign on the desk that says Lt. Hank Anderson. The only time you’ve seen a police station was on set; you’ve never expected to find yourself inside one.

“I’m sorry Miss, but we can’t have one of Detroit’s finest actresses be the victim of an anti-android gang. Besides, if you stay outside, you’ll cause an uproar.” The lieutenant sounds adamant and you have to admit that he has a point. “Dammit Connor, where are you?” you hear the lieutenant mutter under his breath.

Like on cue, you see a handsome android coming closer. Cutting a striking figure in dress shirt and dark pants, his brown hair styled back, he reminds you of your actor friends so many people swoon over.

“Hank, I’m here. Captain Fowler just confirmed my mission. I’m ready to go.” The android named Connor replies and stares at you intently, as if he’s analyzing you. You’ve never been one to hide, so you raise your chin and look right into his brown eyes.

“Connor has been assigned as your personal bodyguard. As the most advanced prototype, he’ll keep you safe and conduct research, so we can identify the assailants and prevent any further attacks.” The lieutenant explains, and you let out an annoyed snort.

“Do you think I need a babysitter? Do you think I can’t hire a bodyguard if I need one?” You’ve stood up, your voice as cold as steel and you’re surprised when neither the lieutenant nor the android flinch. You’ve brought world-famous directors to their knees with your words, and yet these two show no reaction. All the android does is pick up your coat, which is currently lying on the lieutenant’s desk.

“Miss, I’m going to escort you back to your penthouse.” Connor states and holds out your coat. Determined, good-looking and a gentleman; you like these qualities in a man. So you give him your most charming smile and slip into your coat.

“Connor. Model RK800. I know you from the news.” You decide to break the silence, sitting on the couch, sipping your favorite wine. Connor is sitting across from you in an armchair, keeping an eye on the front door. After arriving at your penthouse,Connor had inspected your home, set on finding security flaws or even hiding assailants. You had watched him roaming from room to room with growing interest.

“As Hank already stated, I’m the most advanced prototype of Cyberlife.” Connor says, and you nod. His LED flickers yellow and you grow curious. What could make the android nervous? “Moreover, I was involved in the android revolution.” The last sentence is said cautiously, and you don’t miss the way the android’s posture has become tenser.

“So you fought alongside your people for freedom and recognition. That’s nothing to be ashamed or frightened of.” you reply gently. The little smile Connor gives you softens his features and it reaches his pretty hazel eyes. “Androids deserve to live their own lives.”

“I’m glad you think that way. However, there are people who don’t share this point of view.” Connor expresses sadly, and you feel anger rise up. You’ve been advocating for androids for quite some time now, and you’ve come to despise humanity for their narrow-mindedness, their fear of anything different or new, and their urge for violence. If anything, the attack during your movie press tour was just another prime example of what is wrong with humans. You know that the world is not black and white. There’s goodness, kindness, love in humanity. You just hate the fact that the ugly side is so much louder and so much easier to notice.

You raise up to put the wine glass in the sink and head for bed. Before you reach your bedroom door, Connor clearing his throat makes you turn around.

“I want to inform you that I’m a deviant.” Connor has stood up and his gaze finds yours. He’s not averting his gaze. He’s not afraid that he has told you this, and you immediately feel closer to the android.

“A deviant, huh. This means you want to feel, to embrace emotions, right? Interesting.”

You were right. It is indeed interesting. At first you had to fight to hide your annoyance because of Connor’s constant presence. He had been everywhere: at your home, on the press tour, at shootings, on the set. Wherever you’ve been, the android had been too. Now you’ve become used to Connor. You enjoy his dry sense of humor, his excellent eye for details, how he analyzes every problem and finds a solution, and most importantly, how safe he makes you feel. The attack has been reduced to nothing but a faint memory.

“Connor, please tell me why I’m working with John Greyson.” you groan indignantly as you toss the keys at the table and fall onto the couch. You’ve just returned home from another long day of shooting. John Greyson may be an optical ten, but the space between his ears could be rented by a small family. He’s not smart, nor witty and he has the personality of a piece of bread.

“Because your director has deemed him appropriate for the male lead and your romantic interest.” Connor replies and you notice his judgmental tone. Connor is subtle, but you’ve become an expert at reading him.

“Connor, act with me.” you suggest, all fatigue blown away, and you jump up. The android only blinks at you in confusion. “Come now, the scene when Henry screams at Gwen because her action almost killed her. He’s just so scared and angry.” Gwen, played by you, pushed her husband Henry, played by John, so he wasn’t shot, but she almost got herself killed.

Connor is still not really reacting, and you close the distance between you two. “Remember how you told me that you want to learn more about emotions? This could really help you.” Your words seem to bring the android back to reality, his LED changing back from yellow to blue. Connor still has to come to terms with his emotions, that he’s allowed to feel what he wants. You try your best to help him, but you know that his is a journey he must do on his own.

“I’ll try my best.” Indeed he gives his best. You remember that Connor told you that he’s a negotiator, able to adapt his behavior in order to fit it to any situation. Right now he’s not only acting, he has become Henry and John’s performance pales in comparison to Connor’s.

“Don’t think that I could ever live in a world without you!” Connor shouts, his voice in equal parts heartbreak and rage. In the script, Gwen and Henry are standing close to each other, and so are you and Connor. His brown eyes are set ablaze with fury and you are so close to him that you can count the freckles on his face.

“Do not think that I can live in a world without you!” Your voice breaks and you put all the fear, the relief and the love Gwen ought to feel into your voice and your body. You watch as the mask of rage Connor’s currently wearing cracks. Affection fills his gaze and your heart skips a beat. His hand reaches out to gently stroke your chin and he lifts your head, so you’ll look directly into his eyes. The big finale of this scene is a kiss. A small frightened part of you whispers that this is enough, that you don’t have to cross this invisible line. The other part of you, bold and proud, aware of what you want, tells you to go for it.

You stand on your toes and press your lips softly to his. You kiss him gently, allowing Connor to react to this, to withdraw if he wants to. You don’t expect him to snake his arm around your waist, pulling you closer, and deepening the kiss. A pleased moan escapes your lips and you bury your hand inside his soft hair. How Connor can be such a good kisser without any real experience is beyond you, but you relish in it. You allow Connor to break up the kiss, but you still play with his hair.

“This was nice.” Connor says and gives you a sheepish smile. You ruffle his hair and laugh.

“This was more than nice. It was amazing. You’re amazing.” The last sentence has slipped out before you can do anything, and you feel blood rushing into your face. It’s not the first time you’ve said something you didn’t really want to, but with Connor you just feel so free.

“I like you." Three simple words, but said by Connor, they mean the world. He doesn’t sound worried or distressed, but rather relieved, as if he’s happy that he finally got to tell you this.

“I like you too.”

“Connor, how do I look?” you ask him teasingly, watching both of you in the reflection of the mirror, and all the android does is raise an eyebrow. The back dress you’re wearing clings to your body, the diamonds on your ears and around your neck compete with your smile and the shine in your eyes. You’re sexy and you know it.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I know.” Connor whispers in your ear and you shiver. From every other man this might have been an empty compliment, but your heart and mind know that Connor means these words.

“Ready for the gala?” you ask, and you search for traces of uncertainty or doubt in his face. You find none.

“Where you go, I go.” As soon as you step outside the limousine on the red carpet, you notice the journalists pushing each other against the handrails or screaming to catch your attention.

“So, what can you tell us about the android who’s been with you all this time?” Cynthia Forbes, infamous reporter of Detroit’s most-read journal, _Detroit real_ , asks, her smile as fake as her blond hair, and you give her your sweetest smile.

“This is Connor, my boyfriend.” Five words and the world goes boom. You’re drowning in questions and the constant flashing of cameras makes you feel as if you’re in a storm.

“I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we did not expect Detroit’s rising star to be part of the minor part of individuals who have a romantic relationship with an android.” Cynthia’s patronizing tone doesn’t fool you or anyone. It’s an open secret that she despises androids. _Detroit real_ did nothing but spread fear and hatred during the android revolution, with Cynthia writing the most terrible articles.

“It may seem surprising for small-minded people, but I fell in love with Connor, the person. I don’t care whether he’s human or android. I hope for a world where we forget what separates us and embrace what connects us.” you declare and watch with glee as Cynthia’s smile slips, her facial expression similar to a child who just had to swallow a pill.

There’s nothing hesitant or chaste about the kiss you give Connor in front of all the journalists and photographers. Your hands are around his neck and you kiss him with the urgency and energy of someone who wants to conquer the world. Connor only pulls you closer, his lips devouring yours, and soon you feel as if you and him can no longer be separated. When you do break off, both of you are smirking.

Tomorrow, you’re on the front page of every magazine.


End file.
